The Resistance Chinese Movie Wiki
Welcome to the The Resistance Chinese Movie Wiki Hello and welcome to The Resistance Chinese movie wiki fandom page. This is a page tribute to this great story telling that is nowadays very seldom to find. Starring a beautiful Chinese actress Hu Sang, a former Shaolin monk Peng Zhang Li, and two unknown foreign actors Jeremy Marr Williams and Johan Karlberg. In 2013 The Resistance was released on DVD worldwide and hit the 6th place at Comic Con and was in the top 10 hot sale list for three months. It also got the 3rd place in a Japanese magazine award for best Asian movie 2013, the winner was "I Wish" from Japan. In 2012 at May 17th it was selected for Cannes film festival 2012. It was nominated for special screening when Cannes was celebrated its 65th birthday. The Chinese Resistance vs the Japanese ninja.png IMG 0566.PNG IMG 0563.PNG IMG 0559.PNG The Resistance Chinese Movie 2011 The Resistance movie was released in November 2011 by Ningxia Film Studio. Starring Hu Sang, Peng Zhang Li, Jeremy Marr Williams, Johan Karlberg. Despite a filming location near the tsunami incident and despite weather difficulties and other worried activities The Resistance hit the 6th place in Comic Con 2013, 3rd place in a Japanese magazine award and screened at Cannes film festival 2012. With characters like XiaoYun and Xiao Lin as Chinese ninjas, general Takeshi as a brutal emperor, cold hearted Schultz The Nazi commander, and a killer geisha brings fiction and history into a new level. Story In 1937 the Japanese imperial army began their invasion of south China. Three years later a heroine female ninja arrive to an already occupied village to take revenge on the army and rescue her people. Meanwhile an American journalist is in prison for tampering the generals command while he will soon sign for an Axis packed with the Nazis. The black dress killer will interrupt that meeting and reveal her story to the world. Info Main Page Cast Characters Ningxia Film Studio The Resistance character: who is Xiaoyun? The Resistance character: Xiaolin is she the real Black Dress Killer? The Resistance character: Steven the American journalist The Resistance Character: General Takeshi, the warlord of Shichen The Resistance character: Chen, the most loyal man in heart! The Resistance character: Schultz - a friend or foe Civilians at The Resistance Other Resistance characters Other Chinese fiction WWII movies that is similar or spin off to The Resistance Location: Tao Hua Dao Island The Resistance Chinese Movie Wiki The Resistance (Chinese film 2011) Wiki The actual events that inspired to make The Resistance movie Posters and DVD cover The Resistance made it to special Screening 17 may 2012 The Resistance Chinese movie, a story about one girl and her fight against an army Is Xiaoyun an inspiration of Shaojun from assassins creed chronicles ? Is The Resistance part of Star Wars? Gallery The Resistance Chinese movie, a story about one girl and her fight against an army Xiaoyun play her music beautiful as she try to remember her mother.JPG General Takeshi needs to find the black dress killer at all cost.JPG Black Dress Killer .JPG Sergeant Akita is the most brutal soldier.JPG Commandant Schultz is happy with the Japanese occ.JPG IMG_0554.PNG|Chinese resistance alliance |link=http://the-resistance-chinese-film-2011.wikia.com IMG_0555.PNG|Our heroine is receiving messages from the gods|link=http://the-resistance-chinese-film-2011.wikia.com IMG_0556.PNG|Steven the American journalist wondering how can he reveal the truth to the world |link=http://the-resistance-chinese-film-2011.wikia.com IMG_0557.PNG|Xiaoyun younger sister Xiaolin can also fight|link=http://the-resistance-chinese-film-2011.wikia.com IMG_0559.PNG|Xiaoyun is preparing for battle |link=http://the-resistance-chinese-film-2011.wikia.com IMG_0563.PNG|Schultz the Nazi is he a friend or a foe?|link=http://the-resistance-chinese-film-2011.wikia.com IMG_0564.PNG|Japanese ninja pray before the battle begins |link=http://the-resistance-chinese-film-2011.wikia.com IMG_0566.PNG|Killer geisha vs the black dress killer |link=http://the-resistance-chinese-film-2011.wikia.com CAST BASED ON TRUE STORY WHOLE STORY OF RESISTANCE Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Movie Category:Chinese Movies Category:2011 Category:2010s Movies Category:2011 Movies Category:China Category:Chinese Category:Japan Category:Asian Category:Asian movies Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:War Category:Hu Sang Category:Peng Zhang Li Category:Jeremy Marr Williams Category:Johan Karlberg Category:Zhao Jiuyi Category:Fiction history Category:World War II Category:Resistance Category:The Resistance Category:Resistance 2011 Category:The Resistance 2011 Category:The Resistance Chinese Movie Category:The Resistance 2011 Movie Category:Movies Category:Fandom Category:Wiki Category:Wikia